


His Other Friends

by PotatoPatato



Series: Bnha x Steven Universe SongFics OwO <3 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Child Abandonment, Confused Bakugou Katsuki, Confused Kirishima Eijirou, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Kirishima Eijirou, Hurt Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Multi, Other, Revenge, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Songfic, Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPatato/pseuds/PotatoPatato
Summary: Omi godddI just watched Steven universe the movie and I love EVERYTHINGThe songs the story and the redemptionInspired me to write this clusterfuckMostly just me being very selfish and putting our best boys through unnecessary angst and painLol the title of this gives away a lottttOh yeah (SPOILER WARNING)Eh it's seriously just a song but I guess it could be a spoiler so read at ur own risk fam





	His Other Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo lest get this fucktrain going
> 
> Try not to be too harsh okay fam?
> 
> Thx  
'3  
<3

The sun rose high in the sky bathing the dorms and the surrounding grounds of ua in a heavenly glow.

This Saturday morning a young man walked to the dorms. His sandy blonde hair swirled gently in the growing breeze. He had a soft scowl upon his face, his bright scarlet eyes gazing contently on front of him.

He reached the large dorm building and went inside, only to be greeted by a smiling redhead with sharp, shark like teeth.

The blonde grunted and walked around the redhead grumbling lightly. This only made the redhead smile wider. Before he seemed to suddenly remember something and tapped the blonde before literally yelling

"Bakubroo the bakusquad wants to have a picnic outside later on wanna come?"

Bakugou only scowled harder and bared his teeth before replying "Like hell I'm going to some lame ass picnic with you nerds"

The redhead whined and dramatically threw himself into the blondes arms "Please bakugouuu pretty please???"

He gazed up at the blondes face before giving a miserable pout, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

The blonde backtracked quickly eyes widening in worry before he glared and growled out "Fucking fine shitty hair I'll come to your dumbass picnic"

The said boy quickly stood up and gave a blindingsmile that rivaled the sun. The years nowhere to be seen.

"Thanks Bakugouu" 

He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

\---------

The picnic actually wasn't half bad.

But it was cut short when Kaminari almost short circuited himself when he ate a spicy piece of chicken.

They put away the food and by they I mean the few children and one adult who accompanyed the said children on thier small picnic.

Ashido ran around playing tag like a young child with Kaminari.

Uraraka and Iida sat on the edge of the blanket talking about mundane subjects but happy to be in each other's presence

Meanwhile Bakugou lay on the ground beside a Sleeping kirishima. Aizawa sat on the edge of the clearing watching the teens relax.

As he lay outside the dorms watching the sun high in the sky. The cool breeze calmed him, and he closed his eyes wishing for this moment to never end.

As his luck would fucking have it a foreign object suddenly embedded itself in the field next to them. A large metallic device glittered in the midday sun.

The resounding crash startled the teens and the adult into action, they watched the unknown device with a wary eye. A figure stood upon it and soon a light whisper was heard from the lone figure. It pointed directly at Bakugou

"Are you....Bakugou Katsuki?"

Bakugou growled angrily who the fuck did this fucker think they were. He barked out loudly "Yeah you fucker you're looking at him"

The figure seemed to stop for a fragment of a second seemingly appalled, or....amused.

Before they suddenly clapped their hands akin to delight and stepped forward allowing the cautious teens below to get a clear look at them

They seemingly appeared to be a young boy with dark green hair. His single green eye glinted wickedly while his other gold and red eye focused intently on them

He wore a outfot similar to a recon jumpsuit of some sort. He had a few knife holsters on his arms and legs but his hands were gloved and he had heavy industrial looking metal combat boots on his feet

He gave out a quiet chuckle as he registered their confused glances and wary statures.

He then spoke out loudly his voice a little more higher than they expected it to be. 

Bakugou scowled deeply as he watched the stranger a recognition was trying to happen but he couldn't remember exactly where he had seen this particular person...

The boy then traded out his slick measured movements for a childish and loopy sort of posture.

"Well We'll Well"  
Lemme get a look at the menagerie!

Pointing in the redheads general direction he announced confidently

You must be Kirishima

Looking over the other teens and the still adult he pointed out two others

You must be Ashido and Kaminari...

He gave a long look at Aizawa before smiling brightly though the smile held no warmth

And his sensei Aizawa Shouta....

His fake smile then turned to a grimace as he glared at the ground angrily.

At that moment the explosive blonde then realized where he recognized the hair and the voice from  
His eyes widened in disbelief

"It can't be..." He muttered softly.

The green haired boy stared surprised at the blonde before he grinned once more and happily  
"Oh, but it can be!  
And it is!"

He threw his arms out and motioned to the device implanted in the ground

"I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happy little school, once and for all!"

Bakugou stood quickly and was about to confront the other teen when Kirishima interrupted him

"Woah, woah! This has gotta be a misunderstanding little dude what did Bakugou ever do to you? I'm sure whatever is bothering you we can fix-"

The greenette gave a harsh sigh

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard. I just love that part, where Bakugou spends the rest of his days at this pathetic school with a bunch of insignificant hero wannabes"

Bakugou tries to talk "Izuku wait-" but he's hit with a heavy kick to the head as the boy jumps off the device.

"That's right I heard the story over and over again"

Izuku lands easily on the ground and grabs something off of his thigh holster.

"Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends"

He slams the unknown device into the ground and and it spirals gracefully up becoming a full on staff

"That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends"

He stands in front of Katsuki switching the staff from hand to hand before dodging katsukis incoming attack, flipping backwards towards the others and grinning widely

"Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends"

He faces Kaminari and grabs him forcing him quickly into a chokehold with his staff easily.

"What did he say about me? What did he say?"

Letting go of Kaminari and tossing him towards Bakugou he faces him completely and frowns

"What did you do without me? What did you do?"

Jamming his staff into the ground he goes airborne and lands behind Kirishima and immediately strikes his hardened skin before growling a light whisper

"Did you play games without me? What did you play?"

Kicking Kirishima away he faces Bakugou once more and points his staff at katsuki's confused and conflicted expression

"Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?"

Mina was trying to sneak up on the small deranged boy but when she lunged for him he effortlessly sidestepped and grabbed her outstretched arms tossing her along towards where he threw kirishima.

"That's right I heard the story over and over again"  
"Gee, it's swell to finally meet his other friends"

Aizawa was trying to make sure that he got backup there as fast as possible and while trying to catch his students who were being tossed around like ragdolls

Uraraka and Iida we're also struggling to attack the boy.

" He's running circles around us" Uraraka yelled

Kaminari was gasping for breath as he retorted " Well I'm sorry I'm a little rusty give me a break!"

Bakugou stood frozen trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "It really is him, but he can't be serious..."

Kiri gave him a look of confusion before asking  
"You know him, Bakugou? Can you tell us who he is?"

Izuku froze and stared at them. He looked away before angrily yelling  
"Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?"

He slammed the staff on the ground and pointed a thumb to his chest.

"I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!"

He then smiled widely brandishing his staff once more  
"Let's play another game this time I get to win"

Twisting the metal something clicked and a large blade came out of the staff making it into a massive black scythe.

"Lives on the line"  
"Winner takes all"

Collectively they all gasped as the small boy expertly swing the scythe with practiced precision

"Ready or not"  
"Let's begin!"

He lunged wildly at Bakugou who quickly dodged at the last second.

"Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again"

Izuku swing the weapon in a wide Arc forcing the teens to steps back

"Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other friends"

He then targeted the small group of people consisting of Kirishima, Kaminari and Ashido. Uraraka and Aizawa sent Iida to go get help a while ago

"Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends"

Izuku stalked forward with a bloodthirsty smile

"Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other"

Leaping off the ground he swung the scythe at them nearing closer and closer.

"Other"

They couldn't Dodge or block the weapon as it neared the sound of heavy metal cutting the air was ominous and they screamed

"Other friends...."

But before the attack could land it was met with a harsh tackle by Aizawa. Stopping it completely. And throwing the weapon to the ground 

It lay on the ground a few feet from izuku, but he was blocked from reaching it by the furious looking man in front of him.

Izu smiled and lowered himself to the ground before jumping up and over Aizawa ignoring the scythe he went after Bakugou.

Crashing into the taller boy they both fell over and tried to get up quickly.  
Izu pulled a switchblade out of his arm holster easily and held it threateningly towards Bakugou.

Katsuki was very confused

Izuku wasnt a killer

He didn't fight

He was a weak little boy that Katsuki used to play with when they were younger.

What had happened to him?....

Well might as well ask him

"Izuku what the fuck happened to you?"

They boy I'm question froze and seemed to look at him in disbelief

He studied his face and stared for a while probably a few seconds before glaring angrily

"What the fuck, you're asking me what happened?"

Katsuki was reaching the end of his rope so he snapped back

"Yeah you dumbass I'm asking you!!"

Izuku let out a sharp bark of laughter

"Oh wow such strong words for an asshole"

They both glared at each other in absolute loathing 

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"

Izuku then jumped into a tree and flipped around using fancy acrobatics back to his original position atop the strange metal device.

"You seriously don't remember?... Do you"

Izuku looked down in anger and sadness seemed to take over.

"You don't remember your little fucking game?"

"I was 6 fucking years old I don't remember shit"

"You told me to wait for you, you said you would be right back"  
"I waited for years for the one friend I had ever made"  
"I had nobody else, my parents didn't want me, who would ever want the quirkless weakling"  
" I never left that damn forest out of my stupid trust that someday you would come back"

"And then....I saw your debut your oh so golden school with all your new friends"

"Asshole you left me to die alone"

A portal opened up behind izuku  
" I thought I'd pay you a long due visit..."

He then smiled lightly motioning to the large device he stood on " Might want to deal with the bomb first before worrying about me"

Izuku walked into the portal as the other teachers and reinforcements were beginning to arrive.

In all the confusion and chaos that followed Bakugou stood there and could only remember the young izuku and the final game they would ever play together for a long time

The crushing regret for ever forgetting Izuku

And the burning fear and curiosity of when they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhh I did itttt
> 
> Lol k so if you've watched the movie you know that diamonds little "let us adore you" song? K imagine that but like it's sang by Kurogiri, Shigaraki and AFO. Lol even though it would be incorrect for the Canon story  
Or maybe even Dabi instead of AFO
> 
> Lol I'm on a steven universe high
> 
> Also FYI for my story yes at the end they were able to disable the bomb I just didn't write it.
> 
> Lemme know what you think  
Comments and kudos welcomed
> 
> Potato Out!~  
:3c <3


End file.
